Samantha Snape: Year 1
by Sarah Anne Freeman
Summary: Sam couldn't wait to start her first year of Hogwarts; but when she gets there everything turns out for the worst.    Shipping Draco & Samantha.
1. Chapter 1

We had just stepped into Flourish and Botts, when we saw Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco, right where we arranged to meet them.

"Hello Severus, Samantha," Mr. Malfoy said.

"Hello Lucius," my uncle replied. "Kids go over to Florean Fortescue's and get some ice cream while us adults talk."

"Yes Uncle," I said as he handed me two Galleons and Mr. Malfoy did the same. I turned to leave and Draco followed.

"So Draco," I said. "Excited to start at Hogwarts?"

"Of course I am," he spat.

"Well, you don't have to say it with that tone of voice," I said.

"Sorry Sam," he said.

"Yeah, that's right," I said laughing. "So what does do you think you'll be in?"

"Slytherin of course," he said. "I suppose it'll be the same for you."

"Possibly."

"What do you mean possibly, of course you'll be in Slytherin, yout uncle is the Head of Slytherin, you can't not be in it," he said.

"Well it's not up to me," I said. "It's up to the Sorting Hat."

"Well I doubt you'll be anywhere but Slytherin," he said.

"Yeah," I said very unsure. "So, did you hear that Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts this year."

"My father told me all about it. I can't believe he was raised by Muggles. Fowl creatures Muggles are."

"Draco! Muggles are people too."

"Barely."

"You're a right foul git I hope you know."

"You often remind me."

"I remind you often, because you often need reminding Draco."

"Anyway, I can't wait til our second year, I want to join the Quidditch team."

"I bet you'll be a seeker."

"Of course I'll be a seeker Sam."

"I think I'm most excited for Potions class."

"That's because your uncle is the professor, he'll no doubt favor you over the others. And me of course."

"I don't think he'll favor me over the others."

"Oh yeah, and what makes you think that?"

"Well he never favors me over others Draco. And besides, I asked him not to."

"Of course you did."

"I love Hogwarts," I sighed. "It's so nice that finally after living there the past year I can finally attend myself."

_I think I should give you guys a little back story so you don't get confused. My name is Samantha Snape. My father was Severus Snape's older brother. They had the same mother, but Uncle's faver adopted my father, that's how my last name is Snape also. Both of my parents are pure bloods, so naturally I am too. Unfortunately, my parents died when I was a baby, and my uncle took me in to raise me. He was into all sorts of bad things then, and often times I'd be sharing a crib with Draco Malfoy while his mother Narcissa watched us while Uncle and Mr. Malfoy were off with the Death Eaters. But then Uncle saw the bad in their doings and secretly became a spy for Albus Dumbledore. (He had to keep p the appearances of still being a bad guy, so visits to the Malfoy Manor were very often. And Draco was my best friend; even though he was a right foul git.) He went on to work at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry and my mohter's mother would watch me during the school year and Uncle would visit on holidays. But, last summer, my grandmother took ill and died, so for the past year, I've been living at Hogwarts with Uncle. I had to stay in the room for the most part but it was fantastic just being there. And I definitely loved spending more time with Uncle, and getting private lessons in Potions._

"You're lucky you got to be at the castle early."

"Yeah-" I started but was interrupted.

"Come on kids," Mr. Malfoy said. "Samantha, you're going to stay the night at the Manor so you can board the train with the others."

"Alright," I said standing up and hugging Uncle. "I'll see you tomorrow, Professor Snape."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up Sam," Draco said shaking me awake the next morning at 6 am.

"Draco," I whined.

"Oh Sam, stop being a baby and get up, come on, mom's making food."

"Coffee."

"You and coffee, I don't know why you like that rubbish, but luckily I know you," he said handing me a cup.

After drinking the coffee that Draco handed me and being annoyed by him, I finally got up and went downstairs with Draco.

"Good morning kids," this was Draco's mom, or Mom as I've called her since I was little. Draco always found it funny how I called her mom, but was so formal when it came to his dad.

"Good morning."

"Sleep well Sam?"

"I was, until I was rudely awakened by your son."

"Sounds correct."

Mr. Malfoy then came into the room.

"Bad news, I have to be into the Ministry earlier than planned so I won't be able to see you kids off. Though I know Slytherin'll be proud to have you two as new additions."

"Sam isn't sure she'll be in Slytherin," Draco said.

I kicked him.

"Why do you think that?" Mr. Malfoy asked inquisitively.

"I don't know, it's just I can't be sure where I'll be."

"We'll still love you no matter where you go," Mom said.

"Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

"I wonder where Harry Potter is," I said once Draco and I were on the train.

"Oi, it's Crabbe and Goyle," he said ignoring me. He got up and got his two babboon friends to come sit with us. I didn't like Crabbe and Goyle, and I don't think they liked me very much either.

When he got back with them I told him I was going to find somewhere else to sit, and that I'd see him at school. I found a seat with some second years named Fred, George, and Lee. They spent the whole train ride joking around. I was glad to be there rather than with some other first years babbling on about how excited they were. I was upset that Draco didn't come to find me, so the jokes at least made me forget how mad I was. Fred and George were twins and they apparently had a brother who was a first year named Ron. They warned me to watch out for Professor Snape because he was a real ball buster and I just laughed. Overall they seemed nice and supposedly they thought I was a pretty cool kid and hoped I would be in Gryffindor. I told them I did too.

When we got off the train a giant named Hagrid called all the first years to follow him. I rode on the same boat with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, but tried to ignore them. I purposely fell behind when we got off the boat so I didn't have to listen to them anymore. There was nothing I wanted more at this point than to not be in Slytherin. But I was afraid Uncle would be disappointed in me if I wasn't. But I also knew Uncle, he's always proud of me no matter what.

"You must be a Weasley," I heard Draco say with disdain.

I moved foward some to see what was going on. Then Professor McGonagall came back out of the Great Hall and led us in. The Sorting Ceremony was to commence. A girl named Hannah Abbott was sorted into Hufflepuff, Crabbe and Goyle were naturally sorted into Slytherin, a girl named Hermione Granger was sorted into Gryffindor, Draco was sorted into Slytherin, he gave me a knowing look, Harry Potter to Gryffindor, there were twin girls, one in Gryffindor, one in Ravenclaw, a boy named Neville Longbottom into Gryffindor. Finally it was my turn.

"Where to put you," the Sorting Hat said in my mind.

"Please not Slytherin," I replied.

"Why not Slytherin?"

"Because I hate Draco Malfoy that's why. But then again, I don't want to disappoint my Uncle."

"So you want to be in Slytherin?"

"I don't know, where do you think I belong?"

"Well you do have determination, but you won't do anything to get what you want, so I don't think you'd be good in Slytherin."

"Go on."

"But you have a sharp mind; very smart, so perhaps Ravenclaw. But you're also brave, very couragous, so maybe Gryffindor."

"Oh just make up your mind already."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat said aloud.

The Gryffindor table started clapping loudly. I looked over to Draco, his face dropped; he looked so disappointed in me. Then I looked over to Uncle as I slowly walked over to the Gryffindor table. His face was stone cold, nothing unusual there. I looked back over to Draco. His eyes were burning into my face.

After the Sorting Ceremony was finished Professor Dumbledore said a few words and the feast began.

But I couldn't eat. I couldn't move. I just sat there completely still. I believe the Weasley twins and their friend Lee Jordan were talking to me, and Hermione Granger, but I can't be sure.

Eventually the feast was over and an annoying prefect started giving us directions telling us how to get to the Gryffindor tower. My body was able to follow what he was telling us but that's about it. I was able to find my way up the girls tower once we got into the common room and found the bed with my stuff and plopped down and fell asleep.


End file.
